


Not Your Average Arm Candy

by AngelTalion



Series: Breeder-verse [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU-breeder verse, M/M, Pre-Slash, Snark, breeder!Kurt, diva!Kurt, protective Finn/Sam/Puck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelTalion/pseuds/AngelTalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you see that beautiful little piece on the public school team? Fuck! That voice, those eyes, and lips meant for sucking cock." The thinner boy moaned.</p><p>Nodding his head in agreement the blond let out a wistful sigh. "And those legs! Those legs wrapped around your waist while getting pounded." The words ended in a groan. </p><p>All three football players tried to figure out who they were talking about, but they all were thinking of Santana considering what they'd heard so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Average Arm Candy

Finn, Puck, and Sam sat in their seats just behind a row of Dalton Warbler ass hats glaring daggers into their heads. Both groups had performed back to back first, then second and now had to wait for the competition to end before the winners would be announced. Sam smacked Puck in the shoulder and held a finger up to his lips to silence he and Finn. Frowning Finn cocked his head like a confused puppy and Puck scowled until the conversation the two boys in front of them caught Puck's attention turned, causing Finn to turn his attention as well.

"Did you see that beautiful little piece on the public school team? Fuck! That voice, those eyes, and lips meant for sucking cock." The thinner boy moaned.

Nodding his head in agreement the blond let out a wistful sigh. "And those legs! Those legs wrapped around your waist while getting pounded." The words ended in a groan. 

All three football players tried to figure out who they were talking about, but they all were thinking of Santana considering what they'd heard so far.

"I don't think there's been a coming out for..." Before the one with long legs and a slouch could finish his sentence a black haired boy with far more gel than hair literally pounced on his friends.

Raising a brow and trying to rescue his arm the tallest of the boys warned, "Anderson, if you squeal like a fucking school girl I swear I will knock you out." This made Puck choke back a snort. "What the hell has you so damn excited this time? Did you discover a new website dedicated to bowties and the men that love them?"

Stopping for a moment, the short boy blinked smiling wide. "No but now I'm totally Googling that!" Bouncing on the balls of his feet he starts to smile wide again. "I left my cell phone back stage and went back for it and literally bumped into New Directions BREEDER!" The boy fell into the chair next to the boy who was now not slouching. "And Bas he's so much prettier in person! His eyes sparkle, they aren't just blue it’s more like colored glass with variations of blue and green. And his skin is so pale and perfect not a single blemish, like the finest china or porcelain." 

The blond blinked in shock. "You bumped into him? Got to touch him and his protector didn't rip you in two?"

"He doesn't have one! He's not had a coming out, I mentioned what a shame it was that I hadn't been invited to his. And he just shrugged it off saying he hadn't had one! Like it was no big deal!" Blaine sounded completely scandalized. "But I got to hold his hand and help him up from the floor which is how I know how amazingly soft he is. He turned the most perfect shade of red... fuck I could practically smell the purity and innocence coming off him." 

At those words 'Bas' gave a hiss and a growl shifting in his seat. "Sounds like a little cock tease to me. They know the power they have!" He snorts rolling his eyes.

Shaking his head quickly Blaine swallowed. "I told him I found him beautiful and he gave me one of the coldest glares I've ever received! I swear he turned into some sort of wrathful ice queen, became angry and asked me not to lie to him. Evidentially that public school and its boys have made it clear that he is not desirable or even attractive."

"WHAT? Are they fucking blind? The boy is amazingly beautiful. I haven't seen a breeder that perfect on American soil since I was six years old." The blonde boy looked outraged.

"I know Jeff I just stood there with my mouth open when he told me that." Shaking his head sadly the gel head continued. "Once I convinced him *I* at least found him breath taking he let me put my number in his phone and his in mine!" He was back to bouncing like an excited puppy. "He even agreed to a tentative meeting for coffee in the future."

Sabastian’s eyes narrowed, there was no way in hell that prime piece of ass was going to Blaine fucking Anderson. He would not allow it. The boy would not know what to do with the beauty. "And just what do you think you'll do with the pretty boy Blaine? We all know that Mommy and Daddy have plans for your future." Fingers steepleing he pointed out. "And from your little display you obviously have no idea how to behave or approach a breeding male. Do you even know the basics of caring for them? Their needs and more importantly their desires?"

Scowling at his friend Blaine huffed, "He's obviously not your average breeder, Sebastian. He has a mind of his own and attends public school. Not some watered down school for breeders where they learn more about getting fucked than math and history. There is something in his eyes and it's captivating. You would never understand. But I know he felt it too, we fell in love at first sight."

"Oh for the love of blow jobs and hot ass! Blaine, Breeding males just like females in fact more than the females are looking for and drawn to the... Alpha male types. Ones who will fuck their brains out, can provide for them and their children, and they feel will be good protectors. Three basics, Blaine and I can tell you for sure it isn't something that they see from romantic run-ins or know as they date. It's instinct. It comes from pheromones and watching how their prospective partners move and interact with each other and other breeders."

Crossing his arms and pouting like a petulant child. "How would you even know? You have no real interest in settling down, Smyth. You've never shown a desire at any of the balls."

"I have spent the majority of my life in Paris. Trust me the breeders here can't hold a candle to what is essentially made royalty in Europe. But I have to admit I've never seen anything like that boy." A wicked smirk took over his face. "Any idea the age or name of our little elfin beauty?" He glanced to Blaine.

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel... and he just said he hadn't had his coming out yet but he would have to have one soon." Blaine pouted not liking the idea. "Having all those others sniffing around him. God knows who's been taking advantage of his naiveté at that public school of his."

"First thing I'd do, yank his fine ass out of there." Sebastian growled low.

Once Puck had the confirmation that the boys WERE talking about Kurt, THEIR KURT, being what they thought he was and saying those things about him. The football player was up out of his chair and taking a swing that Sebastian managed to avoid as he turned but Blaine wasn't as lucky. Finn and Sam caught the out raged boy who was now yelling at the three prep school boys.

"What the fuck did you just say? You little perverts? Kurt is NOT one of those and you don't talk about him that way." The mohawked boy snarled.

Nodding with his own flushed anger, "Yeah Dudes, Kurt is my little brother I'm like honor bound to kick your asses now. And I think Burt and him would have told me if he was a male carrier."

"Wait, you guys didn't know?" Sam was frowning now looking at Puck and Finn.

Looking hurt the other boys chimed in together. "You did? Why would Kurt tell you and not us?"

"He didn't, it’s just kind of obvious. But I am from the South, they are kind of in abundance there. I just assumed it was one of those things we all know but don't talk about. Kind of like Santana and Britt's 'lady love' or that Mr. Shue uses Glee to figure out how to romance Ms. Pillsbury." The pretty blonde shrugged.

Storming the isle Rachel to the left, Mercedes to the right with Kurt in center stage they made it to the seven boys. The girls looked angry but Kurt had his 'you are in so much trouble' Bitch Face on. "Noah Isaac Puckerman! What the hell are you doing?"

"Uh-oh, Dude you got all three names." Sam's eyes bugged out.

Wincing Finn patted Puck's shoulder. "I'm gonna miss ya, Bro."

The blue eyes flashed with fire. "We are at a completion! You hit that boy! We could be disqualified for that. What would possess you to do such a thing? Not only that but you're making all this noise!"

Puck began to defend himself only to be cut short as Kurt held a hand up, "I have no desire to hear it! Come with me, obviously you need a babysitter." Moving to the bad boy he snagged his ear and pulled Puck down the aisle and out of the auditorium. He never gave the three Dalton boys as much as a glance.

Rachel and Mercedes collected their own boyfriends both scolding them as well but in a far more loving way.

Looking at his fellow Warblers Nick swallowed, "I'll attend the ball if only to watch him castrate the poor bastard's who go thinking he'll be lovely brainless arm candy for them and then watch him eviscerate them."

"He seemed so sweet and funny when we were talking before." Blaine looked at Sebastian, then to Nick. "Maybe it’s just because that guy is a bully and trouble maker? Good thing he didn't get a proper hit in the small hit I took still hurts."

"Fuck, I'm so hard I might have to jerk off through the next couple of sets." Smyth smirks putting his hands in his pockets, eyes still watching where the feisty breeder and taken the public school boy out. Those guys had no idea what they had and he had every intention of getting to it before they could. Yes, his father wouldn't mind a breeder in the family at all, talk about political clout.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your comments I love to know what you think. LOVE YOU GUYS!


End file.
